The Notebook Chronicles
by Professor Raye Starlite
Summary: 3 Girls move to Forks WA. They're crazy and weird and they meet the Cullen boys at school and it all goes from there. Will love happen? Or will hilarity take over? Rating may change due to language. WARNING:there is BAD LANGUAGE in this story!
1. Prolouge

**The Notebook Chronicles: Book One**

**By: Megan McCarthy Cullen, Jessica Hale Whitlock, and Farmgirl75**

**Prolouge**

Megan, Jessica, and Sara got out of a silver Ford F-350 Dualli four-door. Jessica pulled her curly brown hair back in a low ponytail and went around back to get her motorcycle. Sara Glared up at the two-story house they would be staying in and reached back into the truck for her bag. Megan, feeling way too happy, pushed her brown bangs out of her eyes, fished around in her pockets, then pulled out the house key. "I'm SO gonna love Forks!" she yelled out, making Sara and Jessica jump. Little did they know how much they each would love Forks more than they ever dreamed.

**AN: Just in case you haven't figured it out, this story was wrote by three people: Megan McCarthy Cullen, Me (Jessica Hale Whitlock) and Farmgirl75. You'll be able to tell who wrote what I think.**


	2. Moving

**Chapter One: Moving**

**Megan P.O.V.**

I slung my bag over my shoulder and ran to the front door. I skidded to a halt and put the key in the knob. The door creaked open slowly, revealing a marvelous front room.

"It's raining. Again." Jessica stated.

I turned and faced her. She let her hair down for a moment and put the blue hairbow on her wrist. She gave me a level look with her grey-green eyes and pushed her motorcycle through the front room and into the garage.

Sara came in in a similar way, only with deep brown eyes. She flopped her hair from her eyes and carried her bag up the stairs, where I soon followed.

"Hey Meg!" Sara shouted. "This is SO yours!" She stood at the end of the hall, bag under the window. "Come look" She beckoned.

I ran down and stuck my head in. Pink. The horrible color of pink.

"Very funny." I glared at her and she laughed.

"I'll take it," she said.

"You better. You know Jess and me won't." I turned and opened the next door. Black walls. Black carpet. Dark-wood bed-frame. Black gossimer hangings. Black Quilt. Black Sheets. Black pillow-cases. Black this, black that. Dark wood this, dark wood that.

"Oh My God, I'm in love!" I squealed in a fangirl-ish way.

Jessica came flying out of the door next to mine. "What? Who squealed?" Sara pointed. "Meg, don't ever do that again."

"What's your room look like?" I pushed her over a bit and she gave me a dirty look. I rolled my eyes.

Red. Everything was red, save the silver laptop on the cherry-wood computer desk.

"Your rooms awesome too!" I said lifting my foot to step in.

"Ah, ah, ah! No commy inny!" Jessica said, blocking my path.

"You remember the last time someone got in the way of where I was going and didn't move?" By the look on her face, she did, "And what happened to that person?"

"He stayed in the hospital for three months."

"Yes, yes he did. Please move." she moved right quick.

"There. That wasn't so hard. I just want to see your room. God. Is that a crime?" I looked around. It was identical to mine in every way but color.

"I knew you would like the black." Jess had picked out and furnished the house only a month before.

"Oh yes. It induced a fangirl squeal."

"That you have to promise will never happen again."

"Hey, you never know."

"True, true."

We stood there silent for a moment then I started tickling her. She bust into a fit of giggles and soon she was out of breath on the floor.

"I'm hungry," I stated, pulling her up.

"You're always hungry." She poked my stomach.

I returned the jab and ran down the stairs, and into Sara.

Sara gasped and looked down at me and then gasped again when Jessica ran into me.

"Sorry Sara! Hunger fit!" I ran, leaving her with a confused, yet thoughtful look.

* * *

**Emmett P.O.V.**

"Hey Jazz! My money?" I called out, putting my feet on the table.

Jasper was next to me in a millisecond. "Your money?"

"Yeah. About the game yesterday You know, our bet?"

"I didn't forget, how could I? But your money? You are royally mistaken. You lost the bet."

Edward, my brother-ish, grinned from his casual seat at the end of the couch.

"Now, now boys," Esme, my mother-ish, said from the next room over.

I'll give you something to now, now about. I thought.

Edwards grin got bigger.

"You have school tommorrow boys. Remember what to do in case of trouble?" Carlisle, my father-ish, said from his study.

"Yes Dad," I said lazily flipping the channels of the T.V.

"Emmett, could you try to keep your boredom in check? I could feel it across campus," Jasper said, sitting in a chair across from me.

"I can't help it if my teachers are stupid and dull," I said, stopping on a cooking show.

"You seem to think Miss Garcia is alright." Edward said, throwing a football at me. I caught it then squeezed. the air hissed out.

"She's nice looking, yeah. Not that smart, but nice looking."

"Heard a few new girls were coming to school." Edward said, running his fingers though his bronze hair.

"You say it all non-chalont like," Jasper said sitting back.

"You're losing your country-ness," I said turning the channel to a music station.

Jasper coughed and looked over at me "Sorry, Sir, If my rare use of my 'country-ness' as you say, is slowly slipping away." In his slight irritation he sounded more like the southern man he is.

"Nah, it's cool." I listened to the sound of Carlisle flipping the pages of a book, Esme in the next room with her interior decorating, the music station on T.V. playing something called Ignorance by Paramore.

"She can sing."

Thank you for stating the obvious, Edward. You have made my afternoon," I said, turning the T.V. off. "I'm going for a hunt. Anyone coming with?"


	3. Forks High

**AN: Heres Chappy two! and just to let you know, I won't post the next seventy some chappys unless I get at LEAST ONE reveiw. I know people are reading this even if you aren't reveiwing. I checked. so PLEASE reveiw. even if its just one word.**

**Chapter Two: Forks High**

**Megan P.O.V.**

I woke slowly, feeling the feeling of waking up in a strange place. It all rushed back and slammed into me.

I sat up, pole straight, having the tingly spine that means you were being watched.

No one. I sighed as I got up. I heard the ding of a microwave downstairs as I opened my dresser.

I pulled on a lime green denim skirt and black leggings, a Jack Skellington tee and my Time Bandit black jacket with white skulls all over it, topped off by my knee high black Converse tennis shoes and my black and white Fedora.

I went down the steps, turned, and went into the kitchen, where Jessica sat ON the tye-dye round wood table, pop-tart in hand.

"Hey Meg," she said, holding up her frosted strawberry pop-tart.

"Hey." I went to the fridge and got out a pepperoni Hot-Pocket. As I reached for a Dr. Pepper she reached out and grabbed it.

"The Dr. Pepper is mine. Yours is the Mt. Dew Voltage. 'Member?" She said as she took my Mt. Dew from behind her.

"Nice outfit" she was wearing a dark purple Paramore shirt with a black jean skirt that came down to her knees and some purple high-top converse. "Sara! Get your ass down here in the next five minutes or we'll leave without you!"

***Emmett P.O.V.**

We had just walked in class and I saw the most beautiful thing on Earth."Class, sit down and calm down." the teacher ,Mr. McDonald, said. "We have students" So the being was a new kid. I could use that.


	4. A new School with New Boys

**AN: I'm sorry for not updating sooner but here is a small Christmas gift. I may post the next chappy today too. AND GigglezgirL 101: My third of this story is now dedicated to you. You were the first and only reviewer at the time of my typing this. THANK YOU! PLEASE REVIEW! P.S. I'm sorry for the shortness.**

**Chapter 3**

**Jessica P.O.V.**

We all wore new outfits to school. Meg had on a Nightmare Before Christmas t-shirt, a lime green denim skirt and black leggings. Sara had on some black flair jeans, A plain bright green t-shirt and some neon blue converse. I wore a dark purple Paramore t-shirt, a black skirt and purple converse. Overall we looked like we would make the boys at school follow us like lost puppies and make the girls hate us with everything they have. We walked into the office, got our schedules (which were all the same for the most part), and walked to our first class of the day."Class we have new students today" the teacher, Mr. McDonald, continued "Introduce yourselves please.""Okay, I'm Megan. This person next to me is Jessica or Jess. And the person next to her is Sara." Megan said. We were going to take turns introducing each other throughout the day. Then I saw him. He couldn't have been human. Humans aren't as perfect and amazing as he was. He must have been an angel. He also sat alone. That seat beside was going to be mine."Miss Barbee, please go sit beside Mr. Masen. Raise your hand if I call your name. Now, Miss Yates go sit beside Mr. McCarty. And last of all, Miss Graham, go sit beside Mr. Whitlock." 'Mr. Whitlock' turned out to be the angel I was looking at."Hi, I'm Jasper Whitlock." He said as he stuck out his hand for me to shake.


	5. The New Girls

**AN: All Underlined things will be thoughts being thought to Edward. All *stared* things will be written in a note**

**Chapter 4**

**Jasper P.O.V.**

After the new girls sat down I introduced myself to the one that sat beside me, Jessica, I think was her name. "Hi, I'm Jasper Whitlock." I put out my hand.

"Jessica Graham, Hi!" she said as she shook my hand. "What subject is this class anyway? The schedules don't say nuthin'. " A girl from the country.

"Science. Here let me see your schedule." I told her as she passed me her schedule. I wrote the subjects next to each of the teachers. To my surprise we had the same classes. "There you go. You now know all of your class subjects.". She looked a bit disappointed since she no longer had an excuse to talk to me any more. "Why don't you and your friends come sit with me and my brothers today at lunch?"

"Your brothers?" she asked. She was feeling a little shocked.

"Yeah Edward and Emmett." I said motioning to them.

Edward just invite her to sit with us at lunch today. I thought to him because the amazement and wonder coming off of him was getting to be a tiny bit unbearable. A little nod was the only response I got out of him but it was enough to know he would do what I asked.

*Tell me about you and your brothers* Jess had wrote in a note she had just passed to me.

*Well, I'm from Texas, Edward from Chicago, and Emmett is from somewhere in Kentucky I think. I'll tell you more at lunch if you want* I wrote back to her.

*K* was her last note to me as she looked up at the board only pretending to pay-attention. The boredom coming off of her and her friends was overwhelming.

*Have you done this lesson before?* I wrote in my notebook and passed it to her.

*Yes. I was in all advanced classes back home.* She wrote in the glittery gel pen she had. She was beautiful and smart. No she was an Angel compared to the other people here.

"Miss Graham, since you look so interested in today's lesson, you can come up to the board and put the formulas for water, oxygen, helium, and the components of a typical human blood cell." Mr. McDonald said in the way that you knew he thought he would humilliate her. She just went up to the board and did it in a record time for humans. Less than three minutes.

"Done." She said with an attitude that clearly stated 'how dare you challenge me in this way?'.

"Th...They're all right." Mr. McDonald finally managed to stutter out.. Jessica then took an elaborate bow to the class and came back and sat down.

"Oh don't be a show-off. You know there are people here that can do it just as fast." Megan shouted from a few tables behind us. "Here, I'll show you MY skills." she walked to the board and did 5 gas formulas and Newtons laws in five minutes.

Shit, they are REALLY smart. I thought to Edward. His emotions showed me his response. His response was basically Shit, Shocked, Amazement, and happiness. Emmett was the same way only I believe there was a hint of a crush mixed in with his emotions. He liked the new girl! I think that was Megan that he had a crush on.

**Time skip to lunch time. Still Jasper POV**

I had talked to Jess all throughout the day so far and and we were on the way to being great friends if not more, but that was for later. Right now she got to finally meet my brothers. I hope Em doesn't screw this up. If he does, I swear I may just KILL him a second time.

"Hi." Jess said as we sat down. A chorus of 'hey's 'hi's and one s'up were said after we sat down.

"Okay. This is Emmett, and Edward" I told Jess pointing at each one as I said his name.

"okay then. This is Meg, and Sara." Jess said pointing at them the way I had pointed to Em and Ed.

"Nice to meet you." I told the girls, my southern side showing itself.

"You're from the south, right?" Jess asked me.

"Yeah. You're from the south-east aren't you?"

**Megan P.O.V.**

I picked at my brownie, listening to Jess and Jasper have a conversation about where they were born.

Emmett nudged me lightly. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Really bored. I mean REALLY."He laughed. Wow, what a laugh.

Edward coughed like he was choaking.

"I understand how you feel. I just wanna yell out food fight or something." Emmett said. I grinned.

"Don't, Megan, don't."

I stood, pushed my hair from my eyes, and yelled out "FOOD FIGHT!"

One boy stood and slung his bowl of pudding at a girl in a white shirt. She retaliated by dumping her tea on his head. It turned into a war.

Me, Emmett, Jasper, Jessica, Sara, and Edward scramed from the war-zone and stopped right outside. The principal was flying down the the hall skirts billowing.

"Who started it?" she screeched. We all shrugged and pointed back in. A glob of macaroni hit the window to look in. Someone drew a smiley with fangs and drawn down.

Jasper , Emmett, and Edward laughed quietly. Me, Jess, and Sara all stared at the face.

"Oooo, when I find out!" The principal zoomed in. The vice principal, looking kind of flustered, followed.

We all scurried down the hall.

* * *

Like It? Hate it? Wanna take a flamethrower to it? PLEASE REVEIW EVEN IF IT"S ONLY ONE WORD! We really do appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN Hey guys. No I haven't died yet. Sorry for the extremely long wait but in my defense: the computers at my house SUCK! Both stopped working at the the same FLIPPIN TIME! Sorry again. Now ON WITH DA STORY!**

**Chapter Five**

**Sara P.O.V.**

After we almost ran out of the cafeteria , I was trying to get a fishstick out of my hair when I caught Edward looking at me. He met my gaze and looked away.

"Hey Jess," I said, "Don't we have music then P.E. for our last classes?"

"As far as I know of, yes" she replied.

"Em, don't we have those classes too?" Jazz asked him.

"Yeah..." Em also said dazed.

"Oh does she make you show her what you got so she can figure out where to put you?" I asked, curiosity appearing in my voice.

"Yes, she always does." Ed told me in a firm voice.

"Oh, God! Jess, Meg can I talk to you for a sec?" I said shocked.

"Sure, why not?" I could tell Meg was lost. We walked in the other direction from the boys.

"Ok," I said as soon as the guys were out of earshot (or I thought) "I'm gunna have to run to the truck and get my guitar and Jess you can do piano and Meg you can do guitar too. We can sing Decode or Misery." I said.

"DECODE!" They both practically screamed

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PARKING LOT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

As I ran through the drizzling rain to get my guitar I noticed something you didn't see everyday. It was a stunning silver Vovlo. After grabbing my guitar I heard someone following me. I turned quickly to find Edward standing right behind me.

Naturally, I jumped."Hey, it's just me." Ed said.

"Oh, Sorry" I said dumbly. "Who's Volvo is that over there?"

"Mine." He said about to burst out laughing.

"The brake pads are about shot." I said and turned away heading to class. He just looked shocked.

"Hey! Wait up!"

I kept walking. He was next to me quicker than a flash of lightning. "How did you know that?" he asked me.

"I'm a car junky." I replied as I stalked off to class with him following me like a lost little puppy.

**AN: OK That there is the first chapter that Farmgirl75 wrote. the previous two were mine while the first three were Megans. Hope you liked it. TELL ME IN A REVEIW PLEASE! I don't care if its only a flippin smiley face JUST REVEIW! **

**P.S. Ananymous reveiws ARE enabled so go reveiw. You don't have an excuse not to!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Edward P.O.V.**

All the time we were walking to class I was dumbstruck. I couldn't believe it. Was this the girl I was searching for?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Music Class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Megan, Jessica, Sara, could you come to the front of the class, please, with your instruments?" Ms. Kingston said eagerly. I layed back in my chair ready to block out the sour notes when I saw it. They actually wanted to play.

"Ready?" Sara asked her friends.

"Yeah!" they both replied.

"I'll start." Sara said eagerly. Suddenly the most beautiful melody flowed into my ears and no sooner did it start it ended with on single sweet note.

"Oh my!" Ms. Kingston was speechless. RIIINNGG!

"To P.E.. Joy." I said sarcastically.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Megan P.O.V.**

I sighed as I pulled the P.E. shirt over my head.

"You ready yet, Meg?" Jess called out to me.

"Yeah." I stepped into my shoes and walked out with Jess and Sara. We all of us had our hair pulled up in ponytails. All of us had on a West Rowan gym shirt and sweat pants. Every head turned to examine the new girls.

"Class! Today will be co-ed volly-ball!" I've boys and five girls to each team. Now choose your teams!" The coach yelled. Ok, Mr. Jackass. We had already come up with a new nickname for the gym teacher whose actual name was Mr. Hann. Our team ended up being Me, Jess, Sara, Angela and Taylor for the girls and Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Ben ad Mike for the boys. It was a fairly good team considering we only lost once during the whole class period. Sara, Jess, and I walked back into the girls locker room, changed, and left to meet the boys at our truck.

"You've got to be kidding me. A ford F-350 Dualli. Honestly, how'd you get the money for one?" Jasper asked us.

"Easy, three years worth of birthday and Christmas money." Jess told him. They were already becoming good friends. Hmmmm... How to hook them up... Threatening? Naa, I had my own problems to deal with. They can do it on their own.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Emmett P.O.V.**

Damn. They had a Ford F-350. How could they have done that with birthday and Christmas money? I know what they must have done. They must have gotten the dealer to lower the price. How the Hell else do three girls, not even twenty-five, get a Ford F-350?

"You should see it. We did some work on it with the help of Jess's dad's tools. Probably one of the fastest things in this town." Megan said.

"I challenge you to a race. Saturday at noon. My Jeep vs. your Ford." I challenged them.

"Add my Harley to it and you've got yourself a deal." Jess answered. She rides a Harley? Definitely meant for Jasper.


	10. Chapter 9

**A.N. Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. DON'T KILL ME! Seriously though the physical notebook paper that had chapters ten and eleven on them have gone missing. I the monster-in-my-closet-that-no-one-can-find stole them for lunch. The stupid little bugger.**

**Chapter 9**

**Jessica P.O.V.**

"You ride a Harley? What kind?" Jasper asked me. He seemed like a bike kind of guy, which was a bonus for me.

"It was a low rider FXSB. Then my dad did some work and changed it to a wide glide 1984 model, and yes, I ride a motorcycle," I answered with pride in my voice.

"Awesome. I've got a Ducati 848," Jasper told me.

"How about we upgrade the race to the truck, Jeep, and both our bikes?" I asked, this getting more and more interesting.

"Deal!" Meg, Jasper, and Emmett all said together.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" Emmett said to Meg.

"Drink machine is out of order so save a quarter and kiss me." Meg told him. Wow she works fast. He very simply kissed her.

"Ask her out already Em! You know you want to!" Edweirdo called to them.

"Oh fine, ruin the moment Eddie-boy! But, Megan, would you mind going to the movies with me tonight at nine?" he asked her after shouting at Edweirdo.

"I would love to go out with you," she replied, unsurprisingly.


	11. Chapter 10

**This is what was I had already typed of chapter ten before a certain **_**someone *cough cough* **_**stole it and ate it for lunch. I promise that chapter 11 is a lot of fun and laughs and LENGTH!**

**Chapter 10**

**Jasper P.O.V.**

**~Saturday 12:00 P.M.~**

Vrooom, we revved our engines. Sara and Ed were being refs. Winner got a thousand dollars. Damn, Jess looked good in that leather jacket and boots sitting on that Harley. I would have to ask her out soon... And there went the flag! We zoomed off down the track. The race was over in a matter of minutes. Jess came in first, me in second, Em in third, and Megan, who was royally pissed at losing, in last place. Em went over and gently kissed her on the cheek and wrapping his arms around her. That seemed to make her forget why she was mad in the first place.

"I think I'm going to appreciate Em this year. He might actually keep Megan from going to jail this year," Jess said coming up from behind me.

"Actually, Em would help her go to jail," I told her. It was true too, he was prank/criminal central for our family.

"Should I be scared?" she asked me sarcastically.

"Very," I replied with as much seriousness I could muster. It was only a moment later that we were both doubled over, laughing our asses off.


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Okay, here it is. With font Times New Roman, Size 12, it was four pages long and 1,900 or so words. Reveiw, tell me if something's bugging the hell outta you, if you absolutly LOVE the story, or if you think it should be removed from the fanfiction website. Aren't you proud of me? I got three chapters up in the same month!**

**Chapter 11**

**Jess P.O.V.**

After the race was over, we goofed off for a while. And by goofed off, I mean Emmett was doing wheelies, donuts, and several other things I don't really want to mention here. They include some things that, had Sara actually been paying attention to them, she would have been a strange combination between amused, disgusted, and possibly embarrassed. Eddie-boy, who only saw because he HAD to hear our thoughts, looked a bit angry at us. But that could have been because I was calling him stupid names. He growled at me.

"Go play in the mud, you annoying little girl," he snarled, still growling at me.

"Mud? Where?" I asked him looking around in a slightly meercat way. Then I saw it. A huge puddle, the size of a small pond, full to the brim with mud. There was a bird standing at the edge, looking into the puddle like it was afraid the mud would eat it. A large bubble expanded, then busted, making the bird jump back to avoid the spray of mud.

I stood from my seat on a rock and looked at Meg, who was still watching Em do his stupid shit, and Sara, who was watching the clouds. "Guys. Mud. Huge puddle. Over there." I pointed and they both looked over. Megan, who loved mud and everything to do with it, stood, pulled off her shoes, rolled up her jeans legs, and started to splash around like a little kid. I soon followed after, flinging my shoes and socks out behind me as I ran toward it. Once I reached and felt what wonderful mud it was, I decided to pull off my shirt, revealing my black Black Veil Brides tank top, and flung it towards my bike. I then ran out of the mud pond and ran back, sliding on my tummy into it since it was only maybe a half a foot deep.

Emmett and Jasper, by this time, were pulling off their shirts, shoes, and socks as well in order to join us in this perfectly wondrous mud pond. It revealed their Greek god looking torsos, however, and thus caused me and Megan to stare until they finally joined us in the mud, sliding on their tummies, breaking the staring.

Not too long after everyone, other than Sara and Edweirdo, that is, slid in on their tummy several times did Megan get the bright idea to start a mud throwing fight. Picking up a handful of mud, she threw it at Emmett, hitting him in the back of the head. Em slowly turned around, looking kinda like that one really greasy-looking teacher from those wizard books, he scooped up his own handful of mud and threw it at Megan, who dodged, making the mud hit me. Right on the chin. Jasper, the little bastard, was laughing at me so I picked up a LARGE handful of mud and threw all of it at him, hitting him square in the mouth. He spitted out some mud and threw his own mud back at me. Soon enough we had a full on mud fight going on. Sara and Eddie-boy were sitting back laughing since they were unaffected by this war at the moment. Apparently everyone thought that they had had enough of this, so a shower of mud fell upon Sara And Edward.

Sara was silent for about two minutes, her face slowly going red. Then she looked at us, her gaze seeming to make the mud grow cold around us. "I'm going to kill you all," she threatened, her voice deadly. She slowly removed her shoes and socks, rolled up her jeans, and stormed into the puddle, making mud go up in huge arcs, covering us even more. She reached Megan and glared down at her, doing her best impression of an angry lioness. All she needed was a growl, which was slowly building in volume, now that I was listening.

"Now Sara, you don't want to kill her. We'd have to deal with the body and it would be a big bloody mess and you don't wanna have to find a new Megan now do you?" I said, trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, I know." She said and pushed Megan back into the mud, splattering it everywhere. Sara then pulled off her shirt, showing her red tank top, and threw it out of the mud's way. She then scooped up some mud and threw it at Eddie, hitting him right in the mouth. that seemed to jar everyone out of their stupor. Emmett being the strange being that he is, found a bucket, filled it with mud and dumped it all over Edwards head. By this time everyone was laughing. Except Edward. He just looked pissed off. Then my stomach growled. Loudly.

"Hey, do guys wanna come over to our place? It's time for me to find some food!" I called out.

"Sure." "I suppose." and "Oh really? We get to go to your house?" were my answers. I climbed out of the mud pond and wiped my hands off on my shirt.

"One of you muscle men get over here and help me put my bike in the bed of the truck!" I yelled. "Actually, all of you stay where you are. Edward, come over here and help me since you have less mud on you." We got the bike up in the bed of the truck and I called to Jazz and asked "Do you want us to haul your bike to our house so you can get hosed down and not get it muddy?"

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind." he called back to me, so me n Eddie got his bike up there with mine and I strapped down both bikes with the straps that always stayed in the back floorboard of the truck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the House, Megan POV

Sara and Eddie-boy had gone into her room after everyone had been hosed down, doing who-knows-what. Jess, being the first to get hosed down had gone into the living room and fallen asleep. Emmett , Jazz, and me had gone into the living room to play video games. Jazz, starting to get antsy from not being allowed to play in my and Em's competition, asked to get a tour of the house. I showed them around until we came to the hallway that had our rooms. "These last three doors are our rooms. This first one's Sara's." and with that I knocked on her door three times and shouted, "Don't forget to be _safe!_" and went to my room, opened the door and went in. "This one's my room!" and then promptly pulled them out and went to open Jess's but it was locked. I walked back downstairs to find Jess on the couch. I sent the boys on to the kitchen and started waking up Jess.

"Jess. Hey. Hey. Hey. Jess. Jessica. Jessica Graham. Hey. Are you listening to me?" I said, poking her as I spoke.

She grunted and rolled onto her side, away from me. "'M asleep. Leave me alone."

"Obviously. But Jazz just said he wants to look at your room. So get your butt off this couch." I poked her again then went into the kitchen, when Emmett and Jasper stood. I looked at both briefly then went to the fridge, pulling out a Mountain Dew Voltage and popping the tab. "She'll be up in a bit. I mentioned your name. I still don't know how she fell asleep. I don't think she's sleeping well here."

Jasper gave the living room a concerned look. "Why? Is it the rain or what?" he asked, his southern twang making me shudder. I always had a weak spot for accents. Then I shook myself and gave myself a hit to the forehead. He's Jess's guy, I told myself. I have Emmett. He gave me a glance then looked back at the living room.

Emmett looked down at me - I could feel his gaze on my skin - then moved behind me, holding me to his chest. I felt his mouth touch the top of my head then his cool breath on my ear and neck. His nose skimmed up my neck then he pulled back and let out a deep sigh. "You smell wonderful."

"Thank you?" I said, tilting my head back so I could look in his eyes. "That's a compliment, right?"

"Or a curse."

"Oh. Okay. Thank you." I smiled then looked back down, watching Jess slide her feet into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes with her hair messy from sleep. She went right to the fridge and got a Dr. Pepper, downing it in three gulps. "Word of the wise. For future referenced, don't EVER try to get her to do something before her morning beverage. Or rather, after sleep beverage. You'll lose something important." I smirked a little and gave them both a pointed look.

Jess looked at me and frowned. "I'm not always a meanie in the morning."

"Yes, you are!" Sara exclaimed as she walked in, Eddie following. He gave me a glare then leaned against a wall, his arms crossed. Sara leaned next to him, her ankles crossed. Jess went to Jazz and sat, him standing next to the chair, his thumbs in his pockets.

Jess shrugged and didn't comment farther on it.

Everyone stared around awkwardly then I extracted myself from Emmett's arms. "I want to dance," I announced, placing my hands on my hips.

"I want to sleep, but we can't all get what we want," Jess grumbled, pouting at the floor.

"Oh, hush it. I'll get you another friggin book if you'll stop complaining about being woken up. You knew I'd do it before you agreed to move in with me. Isn't that right, Sara? It was in the agreement." I pointed at a notebook hanging from a nail in the wall. "Page four, paragraph three, if I remember right."

Sara took the notebook down and flipped to it. "Yep. 'Megan has the complete ability to awake whomever she chooses at whatever time she chooses.' That's really small writing, Meg."

I shrugged. "You both signed, so I have permission."

"That's dirty, sneaky, and slightly mean. I like it." Emmett kissed my head again.

"I hate you," Jess grumbled. The boys looked at her, shocked.

I shrugged again. "Love you, too." I gave her a sweet smile. "Jazz, weren't you going to look around her room?" I asked innocently.

He blinked then got it. "Oh. Right. Shall we?" He held out his arm and she stared at it a moment then took it, walking with him out of the room.

Sara looked at Eddo (he gave me another look) then pulled him along with her, saying something about a guitar piece and needing a piano accompaniment.

I glanced at Emmett and sighed. "I still wanna dance."

He pursed his lips then pulled me close and grinned. "Ballroom okay with you?"

I blushed and look away. "I actually don't really know how to dance in an elegant or whatever way. I can dance to rock music," I supplied, giving him a little grin.

He shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Here. I'll show you. It's simple."


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! I know, I know. "You haven't updated in FOUR MONTHS! WE SHALL THROW TOMATOS AT YOU!" Let me explain first. Then you can throw all the tomatos you want at me. I started at an Early College High School recently (First week of August). It's a lot of work and I just plain haven't had time to type anything but the essays I have to do for my English class, Integrated Math class, Earth Science class, History class, and ACA class. So, you may now begin you're throwing of rotten fruit at me, if you still wish to do so.**

**Chapter 12**

**Sara P.o.V.**

It was 3 o'clock. The Race had been right before lunch. We had invited the guys over to get hosed off and to see our house. As soon as I parked the truck and before Meg could get out, I grabbed two paint cans an headed to my room.

"Where you goin' Sawa?" Meg asked me.

"You'll see later." I replied.

After entering my hot pink room, I was very happy to put up new paint. I scrambled under my bed to find my brushes and rollers. After finding them, I blue taped the corners and moved anything I didn't want painted green. I finished with the dark green coats then washed and put away my rollers and brushes I didn't need. I opened the lighter green paint can and started on the details.I was almost done with one tree when Megan knocked on the door to my room and shouted "Don't forget to be _safe!_"

Apparently Edward had been standing in my room completely unnoticed by me. "Where did you get the stencle for it?" he asked.

"I didn't. I free-handed it." I told him, turning back around to finish the tree before glaring back at the door. It was only Ed standing there, leaning against the doorframe.

"What are you doing this weekend, Sara?" He asked me. He must want something, I decided in my head.

"Well; let me see... I need to find an old truck that I can fix up... Laundry... Scouting the woods... Doing homework... Getting groceries... Finding a job... Keepng Meg and Jess out of trouble... And probably dealing with unexpected stuff... So I'm gonna be pretty busy." I told him, thinking of all those things to do this weekend.

"What if I can find you a truck, a job, and keep Meg and Jess out of your hair; do you think you would have extra time then?"


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Another Chapter after this one to satisfy you guys for my four month absence. Seriously, if you review I know you like it. Or at least read it. Even if you just say 'This sucks." or 'Cool' or ':D' It will make my day a bit better. Please review. It helps the authors.**

**Chapter 13**

**Edward's P.o.V**

"I don't know..." She was thinking. I could tell _that_ much from her. I couldn't read her mind at all. It was really weird since this was the second time it's happened. Her phone beeped once. She grabbed it from the bedside table and opened it.

"Shoot! Britt, why do you do this stuff to me?" she was talking to herself. She dialed a number while she walked into the closet. "Hey. I found them I'll send them down tomorrow. Bye." Her conversation was short and to the point. I liked that about her. I liked her beyond too much. She could get hurt. I'll have to ask Carlisle later.

_You got to ask her out sooner or later._ I heard Em thinking. I followed her out of her room and downstairs, where I heard a high school football game on the television. It was West Rowan High versus A.L. Brown High. Megan and Jessica were both screaming at the T.V. They were rooting for West.

**Megan P.o.V.**

"I don't even like football and I'm screaming!" I screamed, raising my fist as if to beat the other team.

Emmett locked his arms around my waist, me kicking and screaming. "Now, now. Hurting the T.V. won't help. Believe me. I've tried." He said in my ear.

I screamed one more profanity at the other team then leaned back in his arms pouting. "Not fair. West _always_ wins.. One year in middle school, we lost _once _and that was it." **(A/N: Seriously people. West High is AAA state champs. We've won over 43 games in a row.)**

Emmy's arms tightened around me. "How much did you lose by?"

"Two fuckin' points!" I screeched.

"Wow." Emmy kissed my cheek. "You know, you should really calm down." He whispered.

"Yeah, I should. I won't, though."

He laughed.

The T.V. cut to a commercial and Jess changed the channel to a music station and Don't Ever Leave by Smile Empty Soul started playing right as she did. I jumped up and started to dance. Jess hopped up right after me and Sara continued on her way out the door with a little package. I left the room and went to the kitchen.

I opened our fridge, took out our purified water, got tea bags out, took my cow-shaped coffee pot down, filled it with the water, and put it in the microwave.

"if there were competitions of how fast you can make tea, you would win." Emmett said.

I whirled around to see him in our one extra chair, feet hung on the edge of our tye-dye table.

I sighed and popped two of my blueberry pop-tarts into our white toaster and took my cow out, placed a tea bag in, and got out the sugar. "You want some?" I asked Em, getting my cup down. On the side of it was a picture of a cresent moon and three stars, my symbol.

"Nah, I'm good." I heard him stand. "I'd rather have something a bit tastier." He whispered in my ear. He spun me around and kissed me.

"Hey, Meg! You makin' tea?" Jess called.

"I want some!" Sara shouted, apparently back from her errand. "Only I want some wild berry pop-tarts!"

I pushed Emmy back a bit and took the tea bag out of the cow coffee pot and put in a spoon. The tea bag went into the trash and I scooped out three cups of sugar.

"Woah. Don't you think that's a bit much?" Edward asked from down the hall.

"Nope. Can never have enough sugar." Sara answered for me.

"So true." Emmy murmured, giving me a double-meaning-alert look.

Jess pushed past Sara, got her cup own, black with red spider-web spinning, filled it with tea, and sat in her red chair.

"I hope you opened a couple windows upstairs." I said as Sara got her cup, green with dots of black, and filled it with tea.

"What do ya take me for, Meg? Of course I opened a window. Or none." She said with a grin and sat in her green painted wood chair.

I groaned. Emmett pushed off of the counter he'd been leaning on. "I'll go and open 'em." He said.

"Uhh... No," Sara smiled really small, "Don't think you should."

"Why, Sara?" I asked, interest perked.

"Because!" She turned, grabbed Edward's hand and drug him with her up the stairs.

"You have interesting friends." Emmett muttered.

"I heard that!" Jess said, puffing up like a blowfish.

"He meant it as a complement. Didn't you, Em, hon?" I said, giving him a look that shouted 'You-Better-Agree-Or-No-Happy-Megan-For-You'

"Oh yeah. Of course. You're a very interesting person." Emmett grinned, teeth glimmering in the kitchen light.

"Hey. That's my line." Jasper said, frowning at Em.

"Who ya going to say it to, your teachers?" Em retorted.

"No though I would appreciate it if you kept your stupid jokes to yourself." Jazz said, "Or at least untill there isn't a lady about."

Me and Jess started looking around. "Lady? Where?" We said together, "Cause we know there aren't any in this room."

"I was counting Lady Edwardina." Jazz said with a smile that reached his eyes.

I heard Edward shout "HEY!"

"I'm just pickin'!" He called with a laugh slightly detectable in his voice. To those of us in the kitchen he mouthed 'Not really'. 


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Another chapter? Oh My Bajezus. This can't be possible, can it?**

**Chapter 14**

**Emmett P.o.V.**

After an interesting afternoon at Megan, Jess, and Sara's house, I went hunting. Edward flew past me and Jasper ran beside me.

"You gotta be the show-off!" I shouted at him.

"Oh, but of course!" Edward shouted back.

Jasper then promptly ran up and kicked Edward's left leg.

I laughed at Edward and Jasper fighting, then caught the scent of mountain lion.

"HEY EDWARD!" I shouted out.

"What do you want, Emmett?" He asked, sounding so much like a patient parent with a raving two-year-old.

_Found your lions,_ I thought to him. Then I ran off, took down a grizzly, and ran of from the animal body towards Megan's room.

**Megan P.o.V.**

I awoke quickly to the of the tall tree outside my window hitting my window rather heavily.

"Hello?" I whispered. It echoed in my room, bouncing off my painting free walls. I stretched, rolled over, and gave my digital clock/calender a long look.

2:43 AM on a Saturday morning. At least, I thought that's what it said.

I flicked on my bedside lamp that was on a bed-height table. It illuminated my room with a soft red glow because of my red colored bulb.

I rolled out of bed and ended up in a heap on the floor.

I heard the sound of laughter. Very familiar laughing. _Emmett's_ laughter.

"Emmett?" I called.

"Yes, Meg?" He asked, sounding like he was behind me.

I rolled off the floor and saw him on my bed.

"How the fuck did you get there?" I half-way shouted at him.

"Well I came in your window, walked over here, and laid down." He replied fairly nonchalantly.

"Smart-ass."

"I am what I am." He replied with a wave of his hand.

"And just what would that be?" I asked, teasing him.

"Oh, just a vampire." Wait, WHAT? Did he just say what I think he said?

I stared at him. He looked pretty serious. I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Jazz P.o.V.**

I was pacing back and forth in a cottage I had found on our property. It was a good place to get away from Ed's mind reading and people's emotions. How will I ask her? More importantly, when? Tomorrow. I would ask her tomorrow. From there I would have to make it up as I go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Next Day (Saturday)

"Hi." I said to Jess, walking into their library-type room.

"Bonjour." She replied.

"What'cha reading?" I asked her as I walked up behind her.

"Mmm Sherlock Holmes book that my Maw-Maw sent me." She answered.

"How long have you been reading that?" I asked her. She was almost finished with it and it was 600 pages.

"Oh, about an hour." she said very nonchalantly.

"Wow. Ummm... ?" Okay, I didn't want to say that yet.

"Yes I will!" She replied happily and enthusiasticly. She must have really wanted to go out with me.

**Jess P.o.V.**

Yay, yay, yay, YAYYAYYAY! I was internally bouncing up and down when he asked me.

"How about we just go up to Seattle and walk around a bit?" He asked with that sexy southern drawl, seeming to gain confidence with my reaction.

"It's perfect."


End file.
